In a conventional "squirting" ink jet process for writing, a succession of ink drops is propelled along an axis with a force sufficient to transfer the drops across a span to a carrier for records spaced from the ink issuing source. Uniform frequency of drop formation is enhanced by the application to the issuing ink mass of a uniform high speed alternation; and the drops are electrically charged with selected voltages. When charged drops in a set coact with an electrostatic field which is disposed between the stream issuing source and the carrier, selected drops will be deflected in a writing mode transversely of the axis, each for impinging the carrier at a respective matrix position. Others of said drops will be deflected in a non-print, delete, or omit mode against a mask or ink catcher to prevent them from reaching the carrier. Ideally, in the conventional process, when a uniformly stepped voltage is applied to an uninterrupted succession of ink drops in a print mode they should form a single wave to impinge the carrier in succession at adjoining equally spaced sites to matrix positions to form a completed straight line of increasing length.
The ideal conditions, however, do not prevail, in the conventional process, as the ambient conditions for some of the drops in a writing mode vary. For example, a first drop in an uninterrupted succession will encounter more resistance to air than an ensuing drop. Responsively, the speed of the first drop will be less than the speed of the ensuing drop. Consequently, the former drop may be overtaken by and coalesce with the latter, thereby upsetting the desired drop size and spacing on the carrier. The desired spacing of drops also may be upset in flight due to the coaction of the electrostatic fields generated thereabout by their applied charges. Consequently, affected drops may not reach their intended positions on a carrier.